The present invention provides nutritional compositions comprising aloe vera, hydrolyzed collagen, garcinia cambogia, chromium polynicotinate, chromium picolinate, chromium cruciferate, conjugated linoleic acid, fiber and natural amino acids. The instant invention also provides nutritional compositions comprising aloe vera, hydrolyzed collagen, garcinia cambogia tea, fenugreek tea, coleus forskohli tea, chromium polynicotinate, chromium picolinate, chromium cruciferate, conjugated linoleic acid, fiber and natural amino acids. The invention additionally contemplates methods for preparing these compositions and methods of using the compositions.
It has now been discovered that a nutritional composition comprising aloe vera, hydrolyzed collagen, garcinia cambogia tea, fenugreek tea, coleus forskohli tea, chromium polynicotinate, chromium picolinate, chromium cruciferate, conjugated linoleic acid, fiber and natural amino acids effectively assists in the reduction of body fat, enhancement of nutrient absorption, and formation and protection of lean muscle tissue. The composition may also possess antioxidant properties.
The present invention provides a nutritional composition comprising aloe vera, collagen, preferably hydrolyzed collagen, garcinia cambogia, chromium polynicotinate (commercially available as ChromeMate(copyright)), chromium picolinate, chromium cruciferate, conjugated linoleic acid, fiber and natural amino acids. The instant invention also provides a nutritional composition comprising aloe vera, collagen, preferably hydrolyzed collagen, garcinia cambogia tea, fenugreek tea, coleus forskohli tea, chromium polynicotinate, chromium picolinate, chromium cruciferate, conjugated linoleic acid, fiber and natural amino acids. The composition of the instant invention helps reduce body fat in humans and enhances the human body""s use and absorption of nutrients. The composition of the present invention is also useful in promoting the formation and protection of lean muscle tissue in humans. The composition of the present invention may also possess antioxidant properties. The composition may possess additional beneficial properties. The composition of the instant invention can be provided in a variety of forms. Thus, beverages, foods, dietary supplements, and nutraceutical products containing the nutritional composition of the instant invention are included in the scope of the invention.
The present invention further provides a process for producing the compositions of the invention. This process includes, but is not limited to, certain heating, homogenization, and cooling steps.
The present invention additionally provides a process for maintaining the components of the composition in solution. Such process includes, but is not limited to, the addition of glycerin and/or natural ingredients to the composition.